The secret Hakurei book
by TouhouPairings
Summary: After removing a tatami square from the shrine's floor, Reimu finds a secret room where she finds probably the most revealing thing in her life: Her predecessor's diary - OC's included. Hope you enjoy... And I really need a better title...
1. Chapter 1: The secret room

Reimu noticed something unusual on the shrine floor. She was tapping a square of the tatami floor repeatedly. You know, when you tap a wall, it makes a different sound if it's empty on the other side? Well, it was just that, but in the floor.

Reimu carefully began to remove the square of tatami, putting against a nearby wall. There was a door on the floor with an old-looking handle. Reimu turned her head towards both of her sides to see if no one was around. When she made sure of that, she grabbed the metal handle, and slowly began to open it.

It was heavy.

And the door was pretty thick.

And it creaked.

Reimu put both of her hands under the door, and with a final push, she finally opened that heavy door. There was a small corridor going down, with wooden stairs. How wonderful. Not to mention it was really dark, you really couldn't see how long that corridor was. The shrine maiden would have thrown a coin to at least know approximately how long it'd take her to go down those stairs, but the problem was she didn't have any coins to spare. She sighed, and stood up, walking into the storage room. Reimu began to browse around the many boxes until she found a lantern. She walked back to the "secret door" on the floor, and turned on the lantern. Reimu hung it on her waist, gave a last sigh, and began to walk down the stairs.

Some reeeeaaaaaaaaally long stairs.

After about eight minutes of walking down the stairs, another corridor greeted her. Thankfully, it was horizontal this time. Reimu began to walk through it. About another minute later, the hallway ended with a metal door. She took the handle, twisted it, and began to push it to open it.

What was with these heavy, creaky doors anyway?

Just after opening the door, a not-lit torch greeted her. Reimu took her lantern, opened it and lit the torch. She began to walk around the walls; she lit the other torches on the room. After she was finished, the room was finally illuminated.

But she drop both the lantern and the torch

Reimu was taken by surprise: she was on a torture chamber. Buried deep down under the Hakurei Shrine. The holy Hakurei shrine. Torture tables, torture tools, torture racks... You name it. Reimu began to take a closer look... it seemed it had been a really long time since they had been used. She looked around... there were blood stains on the torture tools and tables... On the walls too... Thankfully it didn't smell like blood.

Then she noticed a desk next to a corner. It seemed out of place... That'd be something you'd put on your room. She walked to it, and took a better look. Reimu noticed a drawer slightly opened. Reimu opened it completely; there was a book covered in dust. She blew the dust off the book, and began to read it...

"_Journal_"

Reimu blinked twice... this book was way out of place. Then again, the desk was too. Probably the desk was brought here, and the people who brought it here didn't know of the existence of this book.

Reimu opened the book, but she could barely read it. She went for her lantern, which thankfully didn't break, and placed it on the desk. She sat down on a nearby, normal, chair, and began to read.

"Kayoko..." Reimu read the writer's first name "Where... have I heard that..." she tried to remember. After a few seconds, she resumed her reading "Kayoko... _**Hakurei?**_" she suddenly remembered. Kayoko was the name of Reimu's ancestor, the previous Hakurei shrine maiden! This was her journal! But why was it even here?

Kayoko Hakurei was a well-known shrine maiden. In fact, she was given the title of "legendary miko". Unlike Reimu, the spell card system didn't exist on the times when Kayoko was alive; she had to resort to physical attacks to take down youkais. But that didn't make her famous, but her absurd physical strength and the many "incidents" she had solved did... Reimu never really had a chance to meet her. Kayoko Hakurei was her great grandmother. Reimu really never understood why her neither her grandmother or her mother were shrine maidens...

Reimu began to read the first sentences of the journal

"_Reader... if you're not a Hakurei, put this book down immediately, or else you shall be cursed by the Hakurei spirits..._"

Reimu laughed a bit

"_If you're a Hakurei, it means my secret was either blown or you found the Hakurei torture chamber._"

"Oh really?" Reimu laughed a bit again, thinking it was a little too obvious where she was now

"_And if you're Reimu Hakurei... I have two things to say: "I love you, even if I only saw you five minutes or less" and "Forgive me"_"

Reimu's happy mood soon faded away upon hearing this

"_I gave you the responsibilities of the Hakurei miko too soon... But I could not trust your mother or grandmother. I had great expectations of you... I hope you'll be a great shrine maiden. If you want to know more, please read this journal._

-Kayoko Hakurei"

Kayoko Hakurei was written in beautiful kanjis, along with the name Reimu. Reimu gulped saliva, and was about to turn to the next page, until she heard some yelling outside the shrine. Reimu quickly closed the book, and went back upstairs as quickly as she could.


	2. Chapter 2: Annoying witch

Kind of a quickshot. Sorry~ D=

* * *

Reimu didn't bother on climbing up the stairs, she flew up as fast as she could. The shrine maiden reached trhe shrine's floor, quickly closing the door on the floor, and putting the tatami back to place

"Yo Reimu, you there-ze?" a familiar voice sounded

Reimu sighed, know who it was already. She slid the door to the part of the proch from the voice sounded.

"What is it Marisa?"

"Can I go in-ze?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I'm busy"

"With?"

"Uh... I'm... reading"

"What're you reading?"

"I'm reading.." Reimu was silent for a moment. A piece of the journals flashed in her head '_If you're not a Hakurei, put this book down immediately_'

"You're reading...?" Marisa tilted her head

"A novel, and I wanna keep reading Marisa"

"Then read it while we talk!"

"I can't do both, so leave already Marisa"

"B-but Reimu! It's urgent-ze!"

Reimu was silent, rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine, come on in" she said and walked back inside. Marisa girnned and rushed in

"What is it?"

"W-well.. I uh..."

"You uh..?"

"I kinda... broke Alice's favorite doll while she was out to buy some leaves for the tea..."

"..."

"W-what should I do?"

"That was your emergency?"

"Y-yeah! I-i mean, it was really important for her! I flew away as soon as I could, while Alice was still out-ze"

"... Then apologize?"

"B-but..."

"It'll be worse if you tell her later. Or even worse, is she finds out you broke it and never told her. Boy I wonder what'll Alice do when she finds out Marisa broke her favorie doll AND lied about it"

Marisa was quiet for a small while, she ran out quickly, grabbing her broom in the away, and flew as fast as the wind... or probably even faster.

Reimu sighed annnoyed, standing up and reassuring no one was around again, removing the tatami square and opening the door again. She jumped down, landing safely by hovering at the moment before touching the floor, and went back to the torture chamber. From there, she opened the journal again. Reimu wetted her lips, and opened it. She turned the first page, her eyes wide opening from excitement.


	3. Chapter 3: One day father

This was seriously rushed. I'm truly sorry, again

* * *

Reimu licked her lips and excitedly turned the page; there were old writings, and some newer, which were just notes around the journal entry

"_You may wonder about this room... It'll all be explained later in this diary_" the note said

Reimu nodded... The entry seemed... child-like. She began to read...

"_July, 21th, 17XX_

_Today I'm 10! My tenth birthday! I'm so exicted! I got a present from my daddy! It's a book called "Diary", and you're supposed to write stuff you consider important! And what was the most important thing today is that I met my daddy for the first time! Even though mommy kicked him out after he explained me what to do with this book... Mommy says I'll never see him again... So I made a drawing of him with me so I don't forget him!_"

Down there was a child-like drawing of a man with long black hair in a ponytail. He wore a male gray and light blue yukata, with a katana on his waist... Or so riemu guessed. It WAS a child's drawing. The man was holding the little girl's hand, whom wore a miko outfit, just smaller so it could fit the child; she had blakc hair and orange eyes.

Reimu looked at the drawing... there were marks of that water had fallen over it... Or rather than water, tears. Then again, she was guessing again. She looked below, there was more

"_Mommy petted my head and said "Happy Birthday Kayoko. You're a step closer of being an adult" she said and gave me a delicious fruit. She didn't tell me what was it called, but she did tell me it was a really rare fruit, and that it's the most delicious fruit on Gensokyo. It was really tasty and sweet and... It was really good! But the best thing today was that I met my daddy... I really liked him! He was nice and kind... And not strict, unlike mommy. I'm sleepy... I'll write you something tomorrow_"

Reimu blinked twice... She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling. Perhaps some pity. Perhaps it was another thing. But she didn't regret reading the journal. She now had a basic idea of how her great grandmother. And how her great great grandfather looked like.

The Hakurei shrine maiden stretched and stood up; she needed fresh air and some snacks; she hovered out of the secret chamber and closed her eyes at the sunlight..


	4. Chapter 4: The new shrine maiden

My stupid Mac office word "corrects" words, but regrettably it's on spanish, so if you see something... way out of place... Yeah

* * *

Reimu walked into the kitchen; few moments later, she walked out to the living room with a teapot, a cup and rice crackers in a tray. She stared at the door in the floor, which had been under a tatami. Then she got an idea, she set the tray down, and went back into the undergroud corridor and walked into the chamber; she took the book, and headed back outside to the shrine. She closed the door on the floor and put the tatami square back to its place.

Now Reimu could read without the creepy atmosphere of the torture chamber, with fresh air and all the tea and snacks she could consume. Well, all the tea and snacks she had in storage. Reimu sat down, poured some cold tea into the cup and placed rice crackers on a plate; now she was ready to keep on reading. She oponed the book, and turned to the second page of the entries:

"_July 22th, 17XX_

_I overheard my mom talking… Apparently she doesn't like the idea that I like daddy, and that probable she's going to take away my book daddy gave me, so she can "protect" my purity to become a perfect Hakurei shrine maiden. I'm not really sure why she wants me to become "perfect". Normal is good, right?_

_So… Mommy is probable gonna take you away tomorrow… I really hope not, your the only thing that reminds me of the love of my daddy… And if she takes you, I want you to be good and stay out of problems, okay?_"

The journal ended there. Reimu sighed and took a sip from the cold tea, which was great for these summer days. She wondered if having a strict mother was troublesome. Her mother was… not carefree, but wasn't strict; she gave Reimu a lot of freedom and independance. The shrine maiden stopped wondering about these, and turned the page around.

"_March 15th, 18XX_"

Reimu was surprised… over 9 years without an entry, the century had changed too

"_Mom's dead. I didn't cry or anything… in fact, I felt a little happy: for the first time I'm going to have a little of freedom and time to do whatever I want. Many people I don't know went to the funeral; between them, I saw a beautiful, blonde purple-eyed woman, whom I just couldn't shake off the feeling that she was watching me. Perhaps it was my imagination. Perhaps I was nervous from being with many people._

_I took you book since my mother died, there was no more reason for you to be just gathering dust. Not much happened in the last years; I Grez up, I never saw my father again, my mother didn't celebrate anymore my birthdays. She didn't let me go outside the shrine, and locked me up whenever simeine came to visit. I wasn't quite sure why back when I wrote on you the first two times, but now perfectly why. There are some people whom are colled "obssesive", and other wom are called "over-protective". Mom was both._

_Tomorrow I'll Stara being officially a Hakurei shrine maiden. I'm… kina of nervous, having such and important responsability. People will come to me and ask for my help, and I'll have to help them out. I know my mother wasn't the best woman out there, but I hope I can fufill her wish and be a great shrine maiden. Tomorrow awaits me a great day, and I'll be busy: There's gonna be a party in my honor, and many people will come. Much more people than on my mother's funeral. My first party… Sounds exciting._

_Oh, and I'm 19 years old now_"

Reimu began to imagine how harsh Kayoko's childhoood was… Being practically a prisioner of the Hakurei shrine… She took a sip of the cold tea and placed a rice cracker on her mouth. She turned to the next page…

"_March 17th, 18XX_

_Yesterday's morning, I stepped outside to the porch and inhaled the fresh spring air. Someone called out for me from outside. A woman stepped out from the shadow of a tree near me. She had long, silky black hair, emerald eyes. She wore makeshift, blue malician robes and a cape. She held a staff with a golden crescent moon on top. Her name was Mima. She said she came to visit me, to see the new Hakurei shrine maiden. I presented myself. She said she lived in the Forest of Magic, and said that she was the sontrgest magician around. She also claimed to be 158 years old... Even though she looked in her early thirties. She also said she know my mother, saying that when an incident was too difficult for her, she'd go and ask help for the magician. I wasn't sure if she was being truthful, but my mother never told me anything, so it might be trae. We walked for a long while. I asked Mima if she could help me out with today's party: I hended to buy the decorations and food, and set them up venid the shrine, where the cherry blossoms were a beautiful spectacle under the spring moon. And she did; Mima helped me buying the stuff I needed, carry it to the shrine and set it up. Of course, I cooked while she set up a few decorations. There was plenty of time until the party, so Mima and I drank tea and ciht chat a little more. The party started at night, humans, youkais, ghosts, even a couple of onis showed up. Mima accompannied me as we watched the full moon and drank warm tea. We talked peacefully until the two onis showed up... a little one and a rather big oni, with one horn on her forehead... Both of them forced me to drink sake. The rest of the night was blurry... I woke up the enxt day with Mima by my side. She... she told me what happened... I got too drunk (it was my first time driking alcohol), I couldn't even walk on my own, so Mima brought me inside the shrine... And I uh asked her... T-this is embarrassing... If she could well uhm... S-sleep with me... God I'm never going to drink any alcohol ever again. Never._

_I felt horrible... I guess that's what you call a hangover. I stood up, did my best to smile, and cooked breakfast for Mima and myself. Then... She... Well... Became my first friend... But I kind of kicked her out when I told her we couldn't be friends. The Hakurei laws wouldn't let me. Mima didn't take it quite well, and left without a word._

_I feel worse then horrible, and not because the hang over..._"

The entry ended there. Reimu was silent and began to analyze the situation Kayoko went through. She... met Mima when she was still alive... And befriended her. The human-hating ghost Mima, the curse goddess of the Hakure shrine, was the first friend of the legendary shrine maiden Kayoko Hakurei. Then... why does Mima hate humans? And what was the thing with the Hakurei laws now allowing friends? There's no such law... Reimu thought about these things all day, soon the moon was on the sky. Reimu sighed and yawned; she walked into her room, put the journal on her desk, and layed down under the covers of the futon. She fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or lie?

Reimu yawned and sat up. She looked at the window in her bedroom; a bit annoyed. Sunlight was hitting the shrine maiden's face because it made its way through the window "I should really buy those cheap curatins I saw in the village.." she sighed and stood up, stretching. She headed towards her drawer, having the futon now folded to put it back where it was held, and took out her outfit. Reimu began to get drssed.

Reimu stepped out to the porch, the fresh morning spring air softly moved the shrine maiden's hair. Reimu looked at the path, it seemed that the wind did the sweeping for her. She smiled and headed back inside to her bedroom, opening the drawer of her desk. Reimu's eye wide opened

"W-w-where's the journal?" Reimu began to look in the other drawers, then under the desk. On her closet, on the living room, behind and under furniture "I-it's gone! M-my grat grandmother's journa-!" she then felt a chill going down her spine.

"She has a name you know" a familiar voice sounded. Reimu turned around only to see a ghost and a gap youkai reading the journal

"Y-you two! Give it back! It's mine!"

"Technically, it is not" Yukari smiled at her, holding the book

"It's Kayoko's" Mima added, a smile on her face she read the journal with Yukari

"But she was a Hakurei, like me! And besides, it says that I sshould read it! Not you!"

"But we knew her in person" Yukari smiled

"And you don't even know how she look lik-" Mima was interrupted by an angry miko whom snagged the journal from the youkai's hands "Why are you here?" Reimu asked, holding the book close to her

"I decided to visit you, when I found the journal in your desk" Yukari smiled

"A hunch told me to come over" Mima said "Besides, I'm pretty sure the hakurei miko would be glad to see an old friend" she grinned

"Well, I'm not. Now, leave you two!" Reimu yelled at them.

"Jeez, why so moody?" Mima asked, corssing her arms

"Perhaps it's that time of the month" Yukari said. Mima laughed before a seal shut her mouth

"And now, the needles for Yukari, unless you two want to leave" Reimu threatened

Yukari hid a small smile under her folding fan, and disappeared into a gap. Mima sighed "Fine then, I'll go check out other stuff" she said and flew away.

Reimu sat down and sighed annoyedly. She looked down at the journal... Thankfully those two treated it with care. The shrine maiden made sure she was alone again, and slowly opened the book, for another entry...

"_May 6__th__, 18XX_

_It has been a rather long since I wrote anything, but nothing interested had happened. I... solved my first incident. It happened when all of the Human Village's sake had disappeared. Apparently, it seemed lke a bunch of fairies' prank, but I deduced that it had beein something, or someone, way stronger than a couple of prankster fairirs, because even the ceremonial sake held in the Hidea sotrehouse was stolen, which was protected by a couple of rather buff guards. They were pretty strong. And they were aslo dead. I began to for the responsible behind this thievery by the places around the village. It took me three days of search before I finally found a trace. Literally. There was a path made out of empty sake bottles. I began to follow the lead... But it was difficult. It reeked, the smell of alcohol was pretty strong. It made me want to throw up the little food I had in my stomach, but I needed to be strong; I placed my sleeve over mu nose and kept following the not-so-smart-thief's trace, to a space where it seemed the the trees were cut down. A male oni with a couple of horns was sitting there, gulping down a bolttle of sake; behind him there were crates, barrels and bottles of alcohol, all from the village. I decided to step in, ordering to stpo drinking and to return all the alcohol he stole form the village. He stopped drinking and miled, thinking I was jokeing. To tell you the truth, I was scared. An oni could easily outmaneuver a human in strength, not to mention they could also fly and create danmaku, something humans are unable to. I braced myself with courage and gulped the saliva in my mouth. The oni noitced I wasn't joking, as I didn't step back, so he stood up. He asked me what would I do if he didn't. I told him that if he didn't, I would have to froce him. The oni laughed at me, and mockingly agreed. He challenegd me into a fight, if I won he would vanish himself from the surface to the underground and return all the sake to the village. And if I losed, I would become his dinner. I had no toehr choice but to accept: I wrapped each of my hand with a Hakurei seal, that is ow I manage to fight off youkai, being a human I'm really weak without them compared to a child youkai. As soon as I was ready, he charged at me. At least he had some chivalry and let me prepare... Which would mean that this first incident was pretty easy. Other species won't wait for me to get ready. I manage to bloc his first punch with my palm... It didn't hurt as much as I thought. I gained some confidence and began to fight back, managin to deliver some blows on him. He suddenly blocked me with palm, and grabbed my other hand. He smiled, congrtualating me for lasting thislong. I simply said nothing and looked at him coldly. Then... he told me something I refused to believe: That I'm not a full human. At this, I managed to push him off from me b y kicking his chest and pushign myself away from him. He told me that my great great grandfather, or great grandfather, was an oni whom fell in love with my aancestor. Maybe he was lying, trying to confuse me in a fight. But then he told me that onis are unable to lie, and that he had an arguement: how could a mere human last so long fighting an oni AND hurt an oni with its physical strenght. He had a point, but still, I told him he was lying, trying to confuse me, and I charged at him. He easily paried me, saying that when I let my feelings contorl my body, one can easily guess what I'll do. He was right, but I didn't accept it until her countered a punch of mine, and gave it back on my chest. I tried to keep standing up, trying to calm myself. I closed my eyes and began to take deep breaths. Then he charged at me. I grabbed his hand, and threw the oni into a tree, using his own tackle against him. He was right. I calmed down and maanaged to counter. The oni was about to stand up, when I stood over him. I told him to give up. He was silent, and sighed annoyed, accepting. I helped him stand up, telling me that onis don't break promises either. I... must confess I felt some pity for him, not to add he taught me some of the most basics rules of fighting. If it were for me, he could saty, but the villagers wouldn't allow it, I told him. He just was silent, and patted my head, telling me not to worry for him. An oni could live by himself, even in the underground, he said. I delivered the sake back to the village, and visited thelocal docotr for a small check up. He was surprised, noincing nothing was broken on my body. I was also surprised, but I said ntohing more, bowed and left to the shrine. I tried to relax with cold tea. I... can't get off from my mind what the oni said about me, about my ancestor. It frustrated and confused me, but at the same time, I feel like he wasn't lying. Perhaps... I'll do some investigation tomorrow_"

Reimu was also confused... One of the most important Hakurei laws, which has been in every generation of the Hakurei, is to never break the shrine's bloodline of just humans. She looked outside, beginning to think chasing out Yukari and Mima was a bad idea. She could have asked them about this, about her ancestors... She sighed, closed the book and stood up. She took the journal, and flew out in search of any of those two women


End file.
